Episode 10
Sister is the tenth episode of the anime adaptation of Kengan Ashura. In a battle between two storied lineages, Raian of the lethal Kure Clan takes on Mokichi Robinson, scion of a legendary 19th century Kengan fighter. Summary The episode opens with Kure Fusui pointing a sniper rifle towards a window. Kure Henzo checks in on her and brings food. They discuss why it is Kure Raian representing the company and why they have to watch their own client, Yamashita Kenzo, who hasn't left his room in the four days they've been there. Ohta Masahiko panics by the arena as Raian hasn't arrived yet, despite his match being about to start. Rihito is using the urinal when Raian comes up behind him and starts messing with the self proclaimed "Super Human". After some more provoking from Raian, Rihito challenges him to a fight... ...Raian later arrives to his Kengan match covered in blood. Meanwhile, Elena Robinson wishes for her brother, Mokichi Robinson to be safe in his battle. Kure Raian, "The Taboo Descendant", representing Under Mount Inc versus Mokichi Robinson, "The Exterminating Vicar", representing Sentory. As soon as the referee starts the match Raian goes in for a powerful kick, but Mokichi catches his leg. At the same time, Raian catches a punch from Mokichi. They then separate and Raian goes on the offensive with several punches, which are deflected. Mokichi goes for a kick, which is also deflected. The pair then continues to trade blows, being fairly evenly matched. Members of the Kure Clan wonder why Raian is just playing around, but they explain that Mokichi isn't using his full power yet either. Raian leaps into another attack and throws some blood in Mokichi's eyes. While Mokichi is blinded, Raian goes in for a strong punch, but it is stopped. While Mokichi is holding Raian's hand, he twists his wrist, causing him intense pain. Mokichi then taunts Raian, threatening to break his fingers if he doesn't withdraw. Raian breaks out of the hold, and taunts Mokichi back. Raian grabs Mokichi's shirt and goes in for a headbutt. However, Mokichi counters with a short uppercut. This throws Raian off guard, as Mokichi is moving away from the classical martial arts he was using before into more modern boxing-esque techniques called Baritsu. Mokichi then lands a powerful kick against Raian's head. Mokichi then lands another powerful punch to Raian's face and chest, dodging all of Raian's attacks. Raian goes for a punch, but Mokichi grabs him and slams him onto the ground on his head. Mokichi walks away, thinking Raian has been defeated. To the surprise of everyone, Raian then gets back up and starts to use the Kure Clan's secret technique Removal. Raian then goes in for an incredibly powerful punch which sends Mokichi flying. Mokichi is powerless against the onslaught of attacks Raian is doing. Raian throws Mokichi across the arena and engages him in a choke hold. Mokichi then has a flashback to his youth when his father was trying to teach him Baritsu. However, his father was incredibly tough on him so he left home at 14 and got involved in the criminal underworld. After his father passed away, he was introduced to his half-sister Elena. Meeting her taught him the meaning of family and changed him into the man he is today. Being reinvigorated from the flashback, Mokichi is able to break out of the stranglehold. They both go in for another attack, with Raian landing a powerful knee to Mokichi's stomach. Elena begs for Moki to win. He goes in for a special Two Finger technique, but it is intercepted by a punch to the face. Raian then grabs Mokichi by the neck and snaps it, killing him and winning the match. Anime and Manga Discrepancies * Notes & Trivia Navigation